Torchwood: Ponyville Division
by Time Turner96
Summary: In a town called Ponyville, unaware to the local population, is a secret division of Canterlot's Royal Guard called Torchwood. They hunt down aliens and retrieve their tech for the future of Equestria, but there is a stallion they never dare cross; That pony's name is The Doctor.


** : Torchwood, the Ponyville Division  
**

**Prologue**

_Equestria, during Celestia's 1__st__ rule alone, The Doctor helped the princess imprison Nightmare Moon for one thousand years using the Elements of Harmony. After he left, Celestia had her Royal Guard find some new recruits to start a new division. That division was to be called Torchwood, and it was to be given any privilege needed to find and hunt aliens and their technology to better defend Equestria._

_Ponyville, present day…_

"Here we are, Derpy, safe and sound outside your house! Shall we go inside?" The Doctor said. Derpy Hooves nodded her head in excitement, as this was the first time he would see the wall-eyed mare's house. The house was a mid-size one with 2 floors: the first floor had the living room, the kitchen, and the storeroom which was just a walk in closet modified for storage. The second floor had a master bedroom, two guest rooms and a bathroom. When she began her tour, The Doctor looked more excited than she was. The first room she showed was the kitchen. "This is where I make my muffins for all my friends! When there are special events, I use the big oven over at the bakery near Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie says I should start a muffin making business instead of delivering mail, but I am happy with working in the mail service." The first thing The Doctor pointed out was her very own Muffin Maker 3000. He asked who made this for her and she said "I did! Though Twilight helped me with the buttons and stuff."

Before Derpy could continue the tour however, there were sounds of footsteps approaching. The couple rushed to the nearest window to see who it was. In the distance, they both spotted a large black carriage clearly visible during the day. On the side was a large letter 'T' with a honeycomb design etched into the wood. Underneath it said "Torchwood" in white. When The Doctor saw this, he was shocked. "How did they come here?! I wasn't aware the Captain had started branches in other universes! Derpy, these ponies are called Torchwood, and they hunt down any alien tech they can get their hands on. Most of the aliens that use these weapons are killed by this group." The Doctor said. Derpy now became just as shocked as The Doctor was. Derpy asked "Who is the Captain, Doctor?"

* * *

The Doctor responded "Captain Jack Harkness was one of the few good people of Torchwood. He tries to save aliens as much as he can, but some are too dangerous to be kept alive, according to him." As soon as the two ponies were done conversing, the carriage stopped next to The Doctor's TARDIS and five ponies exited. The Doctor walked out and interrogated the ponies. "Who are you? How do you know that name? Does Jack Harkness ring a bell?" The ponies stared at him with curiosity. "Are you The Doctor?" The Doctor nodded. "Then we need your help. Back when you helped the princess imprison Luna, Torchwood was established. How she heard you mentioning the name before, as well as Jack Harkness gave her the idea. Doctor, what you must understand is we were established to protect our species, not to hunt aliens." The Doctor understood. He asked for details. "It involves Sweet Apple Acres and the bearers of the Elements. They're just standing there, out in the fields, bucking the trees and lining up the apples in rows." The leader said. "I don't understand, what's this got to do with me?" The group looked surprised that The Doctor hadn't pieced it together yet.

They continued explaining. "Because the rows spell 'Doctor' from an aerial view." The Doctor now began realizing why he was to be involved. "Okay, I will meet Torchwood there. Before I go, what are your names?" The Doctor said. As he said that, the leader of the group stepped forward. "I am Starswirl the Bearded. We've met before, Doctor." He stood in front of the surprised Time Lord with pride. "Back when we first met, I became curious to the regenerative abilities that your race has, so I did some research. I obtained a piece of your DNA from an informant of mine and began getting to work on finding your secrets. I found the protein that allows you to regenerate and began mixing a compound that I could inject into myself. It worked, but I still show signs of aging. After the regenerations though, I become twenty years old again and live through the aging again." The Doctor became furious. "Why did you never tell me?! You harnessed the DNA of a Time Lord itself and injected into your body! Your heart could've caught fire, or your brain might've imploded!" After The Doctor's ranting was done, another pony stepped forth.

"And who are you, might I ask?" The Doctor asked, still infuriated. "I'm Gizmo! I am the one who studies any new technology these other ponies bring in, then I take em' apart and see what components would be able to protect Equestria without the use of violence. I see you have a Sonic! I have some older models, but they still get the job done!" He had a sudden change of heart as Gizmo explained his job. "The other ponies are still new and aren't particularly skilled at anything we do yet. Their names, in order, are Short Fuse, Primer Perfect, and Ted. We really must hurry to see what is wrong with the ponies in the Orchard, time is of the essence!" Starswirl exclaimed. After introductions were done, The Doctor told Torchwood that he would meet them there in a few minutes.

_Moments later, The Doctor and his companion met Torchwood in the Orchard where the Mane Six were being hypnotized to bring a message to him…_

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to talk to the alien possessing his friends. "I got your message and I'm here, Now what do you want?" The element bearers turned in unison and began to speak. "We…Want…To…EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor jumped back in fear at these words, for only one thing in the entirety of Time and Space would want pure extermination, and that one thing is… The Daleks!

**Author's Note: **Yep, Daleks! And it looks like the Elements are useless so basically Doctor and Torchwood vs. Daleks. Woohoo!


End file.
